


A Small Problem

by cfitzgerald86



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfitzgerald86/pseuds/cfitzgerald86
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 9





	A Small Problem

Soobin was always a shining star. From the first day I met him, to the most recent his eyes glowed like a million asteroids piercing into my heart. 

He was not only a shining star, but as time went on he grew more taller, and taller. I had stood by the same height as I did when I was first casted as a trainee. 

Soobin liked bread, and yeonjun liked to bring him it. I noticed yeonjuns eyes when he looked at soobin, he stared at him in awe and with admiration, and for a while I paid no mind to it, but I felt a sharp feeling like a knife cutting into my stomach. 

Two months after our debut, we where practicing for our new comeback, and of course yeonjun was next to soobin, reading stuff off of his phone to him and feeling the taller crackers. 

If I could feel a million paper clips pinch at my stomach, that would sum up what I felt in the exact moment, my heart wrenched and my skin shuddered. Kai came over to me and asked me what was wrong, Kai was too pure for this world. 

I told him I was alright, not convinced but shrugging it off he went back over to taehyun who was playing games on his phone, and annoyed him which made me laugh, the only giggle that escaped my lips that day was due to the two most hilarious people I know. 

Suddenly I felt alone, everyone in the room was talking to someone, and nobody focused on me. Suddenly I wish it was kai over next to me now, like he was moments ago. I wish soobin would ask me why was I not talking to anyone, but the time never came. 

So I quietly went to the door, and closed it on my way out. I found myself counting my feet as I walked to Yoongi Hyungs studio. My pale hands knocked on the door thrice, a sign for Yoongi that it was me. He opened up the door softly, and furrowed his eyebrows noticing my upset ness. 

I noticed his hair was ruffled, and all over the place. He looked tired, and I thought he must have been up all night again. Then when I looked behind him I saw Taehyung. I smiled softly at my other kind hearted Hyung and walked into Yoongis small studio. Yoongi ruffles my hair as he walks into the studio behind me, and I slump onto his sofa, cuddling into the fluffy blanket Taehyung bought him for his last birthday. 

"Is it him again?" Taehyung asks, handing me a lollipop from the drawer to his right. I ruffle with the packaging and nod, taking the lollipop into my mouth and sucking on it. Cherry was the flavor, my favorite that Yoongi stocked up on ever since I told him it was my favorite. 

I knew by the looks on both of my hyungs faces that they knew who I was upset about. Yoongi came to sit to the left of me on the couch, and ruffled my hair again. I knew there was much they both could do for comforting except try to make me feel better with affection, but that was enough for me. 

I put my head into Taehyungs lap, and Yoongi pulled the soft blanket over my frail body and laid his palm on my head. "Guy?" He said, and I hummed in reply, my body so weak. "Have you been getting enough sleep recently?" 

And as if on que the door was knocked on again, and Yoongi opened it to reveal the face of Soobin himself. I knew it was him the moment I heard his voice, and his stare inflicted into me as I laid with my head in Taehyungs lap, my eyes droopy and my skin hot. 

"I think Gyu's got a fever, let him rest a while." Soobin was our leader, and I hoped he would understand. I could hear him throw millions of questions on Yoongi, and I could feel the slight anger radiating from Yoongis bones. 

"Maybe if you paid attention too him this wouldn't have happened." Yoongi then slammed the door in his face, and locked it before coming back over to me. He laid my feet into his lap and grabbed the remote to the tv in front of the sofa. 

"What did he want?" Taehyung asked, putting his chin on hand and looking at Yoongi. "Just annoying shit, Gyus sick, and shouldn't be practicing right now." Taehyung hummed and Yoongi put on some soft music. The feathers of a new soft pillow welcomed my head and taehyungs lap was now a lost memory. 

I heard the door shut and I was alone again, and my thoughts raced but I was too tired, so I let my eyes shut finally and let the darkness fill me. Next I woke up coughing, and Yoongi was in the room in his chair, Namjoon Hyung was here now, holding the thermometer against my forehead. 

He must have noticed my shaken look, and put his soft fingers on my eyelids, humming a tune to me which helped me fall into sleep again. And as I laid on my the pillow beneath me, I almost felt like it was soobins lap instead. 

A week went by, and now I was in the door, where I had been resting for the past week. Jimin, sent by Yoongi came here everyday to give me porridge and medication. I healed eventually. Kai would look after me in moments where he didn't have to work, Taehyun tagged along and read me books on some days. 

Even with no fever I felt dizzy, because soobin never came to check on me. When I asked kai, he said he was working on choreography with yeonjun. I wish I had never asked. 

Years pasted and people grew, soobin growing atleast four or five inches taller than me. Kai also growing, his young fading away like sunsets before the dark sky. Yeonjun still stuck by soobin, and soobin barely talked to me, as he always never did. 

I asked kai if he hated me one day, Kai didn't have an answer. Taehyun looked at me in pity, but walked over to the closet and brought out a game of uno, we played for hours and my mood brightened. 

Some days Taehyun would be the one too talk about the problem, and how our group felt separated. Kai barely had an idea of the problem, and I always have him a sugar cookie when he was listening. 

Whenever soobin would just barely look my way, once again my heart would be stabbed by a million knives and every moment of fake skin ship he showed for the fans just made my heart burst, but break because I knew he didn't mean it. He never would. 

Taehyun and I on Thursday night of that week visited Jeonghan Hyung and the rest of SEVENTEEN. It was a great night, and for once in a couple months I felt full again, my smile finally reaching my eyes. Jihoon pulled me to the side right before we where going to go. 

"I hope the world gives you the pure happiness you deserve, Beomgyu." He was shorter than me, but his gaze looking up at me told a million stories. I smiled softly at him, whispering a thank you and hugging him. The tall man, Mingyu from behind came in and held Jihoons waist when we pulled away. Mingyu smiled at me and ruffled my hair, "Best of luck to you Gyu 2.0." He put out his knuckle for a fist pump and I hit his fist back. Jihoon laughed obnoxiously and I waved a final goodbye before going out the door with Taehyun. 

On the way back to our dorms, I looked out the window to the bright city of seoul. The colors shined lightly, and the area felt like heaven. I saw a butterfly fly past the window, something felt right with that butterfly. My finger rested near the window, and the butterfly kept passing by. I watched it's purple wings flap with joy as the butterfly flew along, and my eyes grew heavy. 

I don't remember much about that, but the feeling of a strong chest confronted my soft cheeks when I next woke up. I looked up softly to see a person holding me, assuming it was kai I closed my eyes. Kai I presumed, pushed a piece of hair out of my face and laid me down on my bunk and snuggling me in blankets. 

"Thank you, Kai, though I wish it was Soobin here." I mumbled softly into my pillow and let my eyes finally rest, not before hearing a soft whisper and a pair of lips on the crown on my head, "it is me." 

Scrambled eggs where my least favorite breakfast menu. Especially with Taehyun liked to put salsa on his, I always thought it was ridiculous. He seemed to enjoy it tho, because the second his mouth met with those scrambled eggs he moaned. I crunched my nose in disgust, getting up and pushing in my chair. 

I needed water, so I grabbed the glass from out of a cabinet and went to grab water. I was about to hit the button where the water comes out, but someone beat me too it. I looked up to see Soobin, pressing the button for the water to come out. 

He looked down at me, no expression on his face and when the water was full he just walked away. 

Yeonjun had this stupid idea, truth or dare. Yeonjun always had the dumbest ideas, like the one time he asked us if we all wanted to jump off the roof, claiming it to be "Cupid" to making people come together. When by the end of their games that made Soobin and Beomgyu come together with a kiss, he was very proud of himself. 

So months went on and the two talks about their problems together. And soon they where happy.


End file.
